1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maintaining temperature of cooked food e.g. in hospitals, nursing homes and the like so that food is kept above food infection temperatures while it is being transported from a preparation area to the consumer such as a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems are known for attempting to maintain heated food prepared at a remote location at a suitable temperature for serving. For example, it is known to preheat the food plates so that the stored heat in the plate maintains the food placed thereon at an elevated temperature for a longer time. It is also known to cover a plate on which food has been placed with a cover member so as to reduce the rate of heat loss.
It is also known to provide an insulating cover and co-operating base both made of a heat insulating material so that a food plate with food thereon can be placed on the base and the cover placed over the plate so as to rest on the perimeter of the base. The base and cover in combination define a closed insulating vessel for the plate and the food thereon.
It is also known to provide an additional auxiliary heat storing member, known as a "thermal plate", which is preheated and placed on the insulating base so that the food plate rests on top of the thermal plate. The insulating cover is then placed over the top. The thermal plate in use is heated to an elevated temperature, e.g. about 120.degree. C., so that the thermal plate holds considerable heat when the food plate with the food thereon is initially placed on the thermal plate and within the enclosure defined by the cover and the base.
There are shortcomings with all of the systems of maintaining food hot that are outlined above. The simpler systems are of limited effectiveness. The closed vessel defined by the insulating cover and base, together with the pre-heated thermal plate and pre-heated food plate, also suffers from some shortcomings. For example, with all of the systems outlined, the temperature of the food plate and the food thereon will continuously decrease towards ambient temperature. This in turn means that the food and the food plate can be too hot if served quickly after preparation. At extreme times, the food plate will cool to a temperature below 70.degree. C. and there is a significant risk of fast contamination of the food product.